gracias por tu amistad
by karura ai yagami
Summary: pequeña historia , mi version de los hechos acerca de como Leona y whip se hicieron mejores amigas , pasando a de ser un par de desconocidas a casi como hermanas inseparables.Pasen lean y dejen reviews


**gracias por ser mi amiga**

**holis mis pequños saltamontes aqui les traigo otro fic esta vez de amistad , relatando mi version de como whip y leona se volvieron mejores amigas , bueno espero que les guste y sin mas preambulos disfruten y dejen reviews.**

**era una mañana a la hora del desayuno como todas en el cuartel ikari con la excepcion del rumor de que entraria una nueva recluta...**

**-hey Ralf ya te enteraste de la nueva chica-pregunto Clark a su mejor amigo**

**-si , claro -contesto el con comida aun en la boca-me alegro tal vez ella y leona puedan ser mejores amigas-termino (como ya sabran Ralf hace de todo para ver a leona sonreir y mi historia no sera la excepcion)**

**-oigan chicos sera mejor que terminen rapido su desayuno , el capitan Heidern nos solicita en su oficina-dijo Leona muy fria**

**-ya oiste a la dama Clark-lo apresuro Ralf**

**una vez los tres terminaron su desayuno se dirijieron hacia la oficina del capitan Heidern muy temerosos a que fuera un grave regaño , pero se toparon con otra cosa...**

**-Jones , Still sera mucho pedir que el dia de hoy se encarguen de las labores de mi hija-dijo Heidern**

**-no capitan sera un honor encargarnos de las labores de leona-contestaron Ralf y Clark al unisono**

**-muy bien Still , Jones pueden retirarse-dijo Heidern serio**

**Ralf y Clark salieron de la habitacion despidiendose con reverencia militar**

**-Leona tu deber de hoy sera darle la bienvenida a la nueva recluta-dijo Heidern a su hija-iras por ella al aeropuerto y tendran el permiso de visitar los lugares que gusten-termino**

**-bien padre , ya puedo retirarme-dijo leona**

**-claro de inmediato debes dirijirte al aeropuerto la nueva recluta tiene el cabello corto castaño y responde al apodo de whip -dijo Heiderna su hija al momento que ella se retiraba del lugar con reverencia militar.**

**asi pues partio hacia el aeropuerto y para su fortuna la nueva recluta ya se encontraba alli esperandola, asi que se acerco lentamente y le dijo con voz suave**

**-disculpa tu eres whip-pronuncio **

**-si soy yo aunque mi nombre es Seirah-contesto ella**

**-el capitan Heidern me ha enviado por ti , mi nombre es Leona Heidern , soy su hija adoptiva-dijo Leona**

**-mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy Seirah Dash-se levanto whip para estrechar su mano**

**-tengo ordenes de acompañarte a donde gustes y darte la bienvenida a la ciudad asi que a donde deseas ir-dijo Leona muy cortes**

**-bueno me gustaria ir a conocer algun parque-dijo whip**

**-esta bien-contesto Leona**

**y asi se dirijieron juntas hacia el parque ya estando alli whip quiso iniciar una conversacion...**

**-oye y que le ocurrio a tus verdaderos padres-dijo whip muy curiosa**

**-de verdad deseas saberlo-contesto Leona fria**

**-pues ...si-replico whip**

**-los mate...los mate cuando tenia 5 años-contesto Leona muy triste-a ellos y a toda mi aldea-termino casi al borde del llanto**

**-al menos los recuerdas ¿no? ...yo no tengo el mas minimo recuerdo de quienes fueron mis padres ni de donde estara mi hermano , todos mis recuerdos comienzan cuando tome un trabajo de asesina a sueldo...trabajaba para una organizacion criminal-contesto whip igual de triste**

**-yo los mate...soy un monstruo...no meresco la vida he manchado mis manos de sangre todo por culpa de esta maldicion todo por culpa de orochi , y aun asi alguien me dio otra oportunidad , oportunidad que yo no meresco-decia Leona llorando**

**-no llores por que ...al menos no eras tu misma en ese momento yo he matado a muchas personas en pleno uso de mi lucidez todo por sobrevivir , todo por tener un lugar decente para vivir todo para tener una comida , deje a muchas familias incompletas por mi estupido egoismo todo por sobrevivir mate desde pequeña,creo que tu no eres un monstro el verdadero monstro soy yo-dijo whip pero ahora era ella quien lloraba**

**-y...yo jamas crei que habias sufrido eso-dijo Leona impactada y algo en su pensamiento cambio, esa chica era la tercer persona(las 2 primeras son Ralf y Heidern) que entendia su dolor y no la veia como una bestia indomable y que ademas habia sufrido tanto o mas que ella, comenzo a verla como su amiga...su primer amiga**

**-y aun asi estoy aqui por que no hace mucho decidi renunciar y escape lejos de alli , mi cabeza tiene precio y agentes de NESTS estan buscandome por todas partes los ultimos meses la he pasado huyendo y ocultando mi identidad para no ser encontrada , tu padre me ha dado una nueva oportunidad sabiendo lo que hice y para quienes trabaje es un buen hombre ...solo espero no defraudarlo-dijo whip triste**

**de pronto algo interrumpio su conversacion...eran agentes de NESTSque al fin habian dado con el paradero de whip...**

**de inmediato leona sepuso en guardia y empuño uno de sus cuchillos , pero whip la hizo a un lado**

**-Leona sera mejor que te vayas esta es mi pelea , no quiero que te involucres-dijo whip mientras tomaba su latigo y atrapaba a uno de los agentes**

**-olvidalo Seirah estas a mi cargo y no puedo permitir que nada te pase-le contesto Leona muy decidida mientras apuñalaba a otro agente**

**-que te vayas no te desgastes aqui ¡yo no lo meresco !-grito whip pero se distrajo tanto que un agente se aproximo a ella para apuñalarla ...en ese instante leona se atraveso entre ellos y la puñalada le dio**

**-Leona ...tonta que haces-exclamo whip sorprendida**

**-y...yo protejo a... mi...p...rimer a...miga-dijo Leona con mucha dificultad al parecer la puñalada la habia herido bastante**

**whip decidio actuar rapido asi que tomo el radio de comunicacion con la base y dijo**

**-necesito refuerzos hay una recluta herida me encuentro en la zona 245 , vengan rapido por favor nos tienen rodeadas-termino**

**y comenzo a pelear con todos los agentes,Leona la miraba sorprendida,era demasiado fuerte y agil aunque a pesar de todo eso no podia con todos asi que decidio levantarse de donde estaba y entrar a ayudar a su nueva y primer amiga , tomo uno de sus cuchillosy lo lanzo con fuerza hacia un agente que estaba a punto de atacar a whip por la espalda**

**-por el amor de kami-sama Leona quedate quieta-grito whip muy preocupada por su nueva amiga**

**-olvidalo no planeo quedarme quieta a ver como estos tipos acaban contigo , prefiero morir defendiendote que vivir y ver como te hacen picadillo-dijo leona con mucho esfuerzo mientras con sus guantes atacaba otro agente**

**y asi continuo la pelea hasta que todos los agentes estuvieron vencidos y llegaron Ralf y Clark junto a algunos soldados que ya se encontraban vendando la herida de Leona**

**-vaya si que son chicas rudas-dijeron al unisono en tono de broma**

**-en realidad todo el trabajo lo hizo Seirah-dijo Leona**

**-ella es la nueva recluta , mis respetos -dijo Clark**

**-wow creo que no me conviene meterme contigo -dijo Ralf en broma**

**-hola chicos mi nombre es Seirah Dash mi apodo es whip y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes-dijo whip muy formal**

**-nosotros somos Clark Still y Ralf Jones , esperamos caerte bien y ser tus amigos-dijeron juntos**

**-claro aunque ya hice mi primer y mejor amiga en la base-dijo whip feliz mientras miraba a leona **

**-bien que esperamos para irnos hoy es jueves de pizza-dijo Ralf**

**-a mi me encanta la pizza-dijo whip -vamos y luego podemos ir al bar de king a festejar ¿no?-termino**

**-claro lo que sea para la novata-dijeron los otros 3 muy alegres**

**y esta es la historia del dia en que empezaron su inseparable amistad se cuentan cada detalle de su vida y ya son como hermanas un lazo que jamas permitira que nada ni nadie las separe por que ademas de el dolor muchas cosas mas las unen.**

**y que tal les parecio ...les gusto no les gusto pokebolazos , tomatazos,besitos embarrados con nutella ojala les haya gustado y dejenme un review sean buenos :D**


End file.
